People often watch media content items and may be interested in discussing media content that they are currently viewing with friends who are also viewing the same media content. For example, a person who is currently viewing a television program associated with an event (e.g., a political debate, a game, an awards ceremony, etc.) may be interested in discussing the event with a friend who happens to be viewing the same television program at the same time. However, it can be difficult to determine what media content a friend has viewed recently or is currently viewing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for facilitating user interactions while watching media content.